Samsara
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: El Iluminado, la reencarnación de Buda se encuentra en el Santuario, Aioria desea dejar atrás el corazón roto, la huida a la sabana africana, el encuentro en un campo griego... ambos aprenderán una lección valiosa.
1. I La oscuridad

**SAMSARA**

La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco.

Platón.

Para NR, Acta est fabula.

**LA OSCURIDAD**

Los días pasaban con singular burla y aunque a veces menguaba en sus deseos de intentar de nuevo aquel amor incestuoso acababa de aceptar por cruel derrota y guardaba en oscuro secreto eterno sus más bajas pasiones.

A medida que adoptaba y abrazaba nuevamente sus entrenamientos avanzaba más y más pero era triste saber que Aioros no lo consideraba de los mejores y hacía retardar la prueba final mientras que el resto de sus compañeros uno a uno iban superándole. Era un golpe duro para el orgullo del león, sin embargo procuraba sacar el mayor provecho y entrenar más férreamente que nunca.

Al pasar de las semanas se iba reponiendo del rechazo tajante de Aioros, pero eso no significaba que dejara de doler, al contrario aún punzaba cuando cerraba los ojos, aún pegaba directo, e imaginariamente se veía un día despertando muerto, muerto de amor… eso en sus momentos más críticos, aunque a decir verdad en lo que iba de esos días se había olvidado por completo de aquella noche en la que se metió a la habitación con la intención torcida de seducirle.

De entre los pocos que aún seguían bajo entrenamiento se hallaba Shaka el guardián del templo de la virgen, discípulo de Akbar.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, afuera del templo de la Virgen, mientras él se debatía en profundo penar, se dejó engañar por su frágil apariencia, incluso llegó a pensar que no era más que un simple monje budista que buscaba el consejo de Akbar, su larga cabellera rubia le hizo dudar de esas conjeturas… su aire mágico y la voz que nada más percibir le llenaba de paz infinita, era extraño, solo tenía una palabra para describir a aquel chico: extraño, lo que más llamaba su atención era el "urna", el ojo de la sabiduría, entre sus cejas, le apetecía tan pintoresco.

Pocas veces había platicado con él, en especial porque era muy escurridizo, un instante lo estaba observando y en cuestión de un parpadeo desaparecía de su vista, aunque era amable no dejaba de poner cierta distancia ante todos, no solo ante él, cosa que le hacía fruncir el entrecejo de aquella manera mitad sensual mitad pícara, además, ¿para qué negarlo? le gustaba, ¿O sería más bien que le llamaba la atención por ser tan singular?, era sin duda un ejemplar único, como nunca había visto…

Se acomodó con pereza contra uno de los pilares del templo de Sagitario, el sol pegaba de lleno en su rostro… visto de perfil era la perfección de la virilidad griega, solo llevaba un lienzo fino enredado en la cintura con el torso desnudo, a la antigua moda cretense. Se dispuso a hacer repaso mental de todos sus compañeros, cerró un momento los ojos para que los rayos del sol no le hirieran más los ojos claros.

—Y por último Shaka de Virgo… —se dijo a sí mismo.

Al llegar a este punto se quedó con la mente en blanco, no supo cómo catalogarlo ni que pensar, ¿realmente que era lo que él tenía? ni si quiera se podía explicar cómo llamaba su atención, tal vez solo era que se trataba del nuevo forastero en el Santuario, así con los ojos cerrados frunció el ceño molesto por no tener una explicación coherente y solo simples yuxtaposiciones.

—Hola ¿Cómo está el día de hoy?

_Hablando de él…_ Pensó sobresaltado.

—Hola Shaka, ¿por qué insistes en tener esa extraña costumbre de hablar con tanta propiedad? no me hables de usted por favor —se volvió a su compañero algo molesto, en especial por que había interrumpido sus pensamientos y seguido de ello porque le había sobresaltado.

—Si sé que no le gusta pero estoy acostumbrado a ello y me cuesta trabajo.

—Lo has hecho de nuevo…

—Perdona… procuraré no hablarle… hablarte así, ¿por qué vas desnudo?

—¿Desnudo? No voy desnudo, es una vestimenta típica de Grecia… además ¿cómo sabes que estoy medio desnudo? tienes los ojos cerrados —contestó irritado, si había algo que odiaba era que le criticaran, y el más mínimo comentario acerca de su persona o costumbres o lo que fuera bastaba para hacerlo estallar.

—Bueno aunque mis ojos permanezcan cerrados sin estar ciegos puedo ver y sentir con mi cosmos igual que tú.

Se le quedó mirando con cierta curiosidad, ¿sería cierto o le tomaba el pelo?, lo observo detenidamente, llevaba encima una túnica guinda hasta los pies, cubría únicamente uno de sus hombros y dejaba al descubierto el otro, un aspecto sin duda llamativo.

—Ya… ¿qué te ha parecido Grecia, algo diferente del lejano país de dónde vienes no?

—Mucho… tienen costumbres extrañas aquí, pero interesantes.

—Tú me pareces más extraño de lo que podría parecerte yo.

—No te enfades Aioria, es solo que son mundos totalmente diferentes, además no me acostumbro a todos los lujos con los que ustedes viven.

—¿Lujos? —levantó una ceja sorprendido—, ¿qué clase de lujos? debes estar de broma, la vida aquí es muy austera.

El serio semblante de Shaka se ensombreció y como si mantuviera los ojos abiertos y observara se volvió escaleras abajo contemplando los templos.

—En mi país la vida es dura y humilde, dices que aquí la vida es austera, no sabes lo que dices, yo he visto morir a tanta gente delante de mí y no precisamente en una gallarda batalla, abre bien los ojos y mira a tu alrededor.

Aioria notó que aquello era un tema delicado para Shaka así que no quiso comentar más al respecto, en su lugar simplemente observó en silencio el rostro perfectamente esculpido de su compañero.

—¿Por qué mantienes los ojos cerrados sin estar ciego?

—Aioria… es como preguntar por qué vas desnudo.

—Ya te dije que no voy desnudo…

—¿Lo ves?, cuestión de costumbres.

Una discreta sonrisa dibujada en los labios y luego una inclinación respetuosa, siguió andando hacia abajo ante la mirada absorta de Aioria, le había dejado una vez más con la palabra atorada entre el paladar y la lengua.

Observaba a lo lejos al guerrero ario como nunca había visto, era común entre los griegos algunos rubios, pero a pesar de ello la piel era indudablemente acaramelada por el sol de la Hélade, tal vez la única piel lechosa que se le asemejaba un poco era la de Mu… no, era falso, la piel de Mu era aún más clara que la de él. Le gustaba pero… ¿por qué ya no podía correr tras él como el fauno que había sido? algo le faltaba, las ganas le faltaban, algo dentro de él había menguado y se iba extinguiendo ante su impotencia pues no alcanzaba a comprender… o tal vez la llama se había extinto con el rechazo de Aioros.

Ni siquiera la hermosa pelirroja, una de las kòres, podía despertar en él las ansias de una nueva conquista, se sentía solo, desorientado y a veces dudaba del porqué de su forma de vida como caballero; eran peligrosos esos pensamientos, de llegar a descubrir esa duda que ensombrecía su corazón lo hubiesen ejecutado sin miramientos.


	2. II La luz

**LA LUZ**

Únicamente había preparado para el largo viaje un par de túnicas limpias y unas sandalias extras, como abrigo llevaba solo un ligero lienzo, había considerado que llevar más cosas era ostentoso, además viajaban frugales hacia Grecia, según Akbar, su maestro, su entrenamiento ya estaba por terminar y consideraba innecesario dejarle más tiempo en la India.

Temprano por la mañana antes de salir fue a darse un baño al Ganges para purificarse y recibir los primeros rayos del sol en las aguas sagradas, su espíritu estaba henchido de tranquilidad y un poco de emoción por conocer la cuna de los guerreros a los cuales se uniría… a decir verdad también le llenaba de terror la idea, había leído algunos libros de historia griega e incluso había leído a muchos de sus principales pensadores… se había formado la idea de que los griegos eran una especie de hombres que no conocían límites y solo vivían en banquetes orgiásticos… ¿por qué lo pensaba? no lo sabía, esa imaginación suya tan sensible se había quedado estancada en alguna novela que leyó a escondidas donde describían al por mayor aquellos banquetes… incluso no había terminado su lectura pues lo consideraba por demás descriptivo y había sentido cierto cosquilleo entre las piernas que le había asustado… por ello los siguientes días se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la meditación y al ayuno.

El propio Akbar le había dicho simplemente…

—Debes tener cuidado pues los griegos son como niños, infinitamente curiosos y no claudican hasta satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Me asusta maestro…

—No es para tanto solo es que son gentes muy diferentes a las personas de aquí, sin darte cuenta de pronto estarás sumergido en alguna plática que te endulzará los oídos y te hará dudar de tus propias ideas… son… de risa fácil.

¿De risa fácil? ¿cómo era eso? él no veía necesario reír solo porque sí, es más, pocas veces sonreía, lo hacía más por educación que por otra cosa, pensaba que había cosas de suma importancia en que pensar antes que reír.

El viaje hasta Atenas fue duro, sin embargo, él siguió inquebrantable sometiéndose diariamente a su disciplina.

Se había llevado una grata sorpresa, Grecia era sorprendente, nunca había imaginado que hubiese tanto bullicio en el antiguo Pireo, y mucho menos había imaginado que tantos olores tan delicados le sedujeran de aquella manera, hasta ese día en el que piso tierra griega, sintió por primera vez que su estómago protestaba por el antojo de tantas cosas… la última vez que le había sucedido eso tendría unos seis años.

La gente les miraba divertida, estaban acostumbrados a ver extranjeros desde hacía mucho, pero parecía que su aspecto les causaba gracia, tal vez eran las túnicas de colores tan vivos, cuando ahí tanta gente solo iba de color blanco… y lo entendía, el sol quemaba bastante, a pesar del viento fresco, sin que uno se diera cuenta los rayos del sol traspasaban las telas y quemaban.

Habían seguido su camino hasta el Santuario y no se habían topado con nadie, según Akbar en aquella época del año con tanto calor el resto de caballeros entrenaban desde antes de que despuntara el alba hasta que el sol marcaba pasado el mediodía, y de ahí se recluían a los templos o a lugares que hiciesen sombra, al menos durante las épocas más calurosas.

Su maestro le había dejado solo en el templo de la Virgen para que lo explorara o las cercanías si eso quería, pero había optado por contemplar simplemente la hermosa construcción que era su templo… estaba por acomodarse para meditar cuando escuchó una voz afuera del templo, alguien parecía triste y movido por la curiosidad fue a ver de quien se trataba, tenía miedo de acercarse así que ocultó su cosmos y ahí lo vio… sentado en los escalones, triste y cabizbajo, le parecía irreal… ¿era su imaginación o aquel chico parecía sacado del cincel de un escultor? era un griego… un auténtico hombre griego, más bien adolescente, magnífico en su genotipo y aún con los ojos cerrados notaba su belleza, solo que… aquellos hombres le parecían toscos y hasta gordos… ¿cómo no iban a parecérselo si estaba acostumbrado a ver cuerpos pequeños y dolorosamente delgados? incluso él era delgado, aunque gracias al entrenamiento físico sus músculos estaban firmemente marcados a pesar de su delgadez… su nombre era Aioria, se encargaría de custodiar Leo.

Le había costado trabajo memorizar los nombres de todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el Santuario pero al final sabía el nombre hasta del personal de servicio… uno solo nunca olvidó… Aioria… y parecía notar que aquel chico tenía cierto interés en él… solo que no estaba dispuesto a ser cazado… y menos por un varón… aquello le asqueaba, era cierto que le había llamado la atención en especial su piel morena y ese andar que tenía… le recordaba a una pantera negra, pero solo eso, no pasaba de admiración, además ¿cómo permitirse nada más cuando había vivido célibe toda su vida? ni siquiera conocía el deseo en carne propia… y con un hombre, la idea se le hacía tan antinatural.

—Hola Shaka, pensaba que tal vez no estabas haciendo nada y se me ocurrió que te gustaría tomar un vaso de vino aguado conmigo.

No dejó la posición de flor de loto pero sí hizo un gesto de molestia al escuchar a Aioria en su templo, le molestaba tanto que no tuviera el decoro de avisar que entraba al templo con su cosmos, era tan irreverente.

—Hola Aioria… —suspiró tratando de tener paciencia—, ¿cómo que no estaba haciendo nada?, estoy meditando, ¿has terminado de entrenar?…

—Si… he terminado, ¿no ves que ya ha oscurecido? —preguntó vehemente, ¿acaso también era de la idea de Aioros de entrenar hasta desfallecer?

—Pues deberías hacer algo de provecho en vez de buscar compañía para perder el tiempo.

—Pero si podemos hacer cosas de provecho… —aquel tono que había usado Aioria no le había gustado, era obvio lo que insinuaba, frunció el ceño nuevamente.

—Bien, ¿si me bebo un vaso de vino me dejarás en paz? —el joven león no pareció notar el sarcasmo en la voz de Shaka o fingió que no lo entendía.

—Claro pero como bien sabes si bebes un vaso debes beber hasta que tu anfitrión ya no quiera beber más…

—Eso suena a borrachera… —definitivamente Aioria no tenía remedio, si no hacía algo o decidía pronto sería capaz de quedarse ahí sembrado delante de él hablando y hablando por horas aunque él lo ignorara… no estaba de humor para aguantarlo, eso era una prueba del mismísimo Buda… no… ni Buda tuvo que aguantar a alguien como Aioria… se reincorporó y suspiro siguiendo a Aioria hasta el templo de Sagitario.

A veces pensaba que Aioria era un barco sin rumbo, lo observaba y notaba que ansiaba desesperadamente compañía, estaba solo, su mejor amigo Milo apenas tenía tiempo para él pues siempre estaba con Camus y su hermano estaba con Shura, su amante… le parecía algo exótico… esas costumbres griegas de tener amantes varones, pero confesando la verdad también le resultaba enigmático, y la única distracción que tenía eran sus conquistas o fastidiarlo según había visto.

Le sirvió un vaso de vino aguado, lo que ellos llamaban vino aguado era un vaso con un tercio de vino y dos terceras partes de agua… no comprendía porque aun así diluido era tan fuerte, ningún vino que hubiese probado en la India hubiese aguantado ni el olor ni el sabor al ser diluido.

—Es demasiado para mi Aioria.

—Si no lo bebes serás descortés ¿sabes?

—Eso es chantaje…

—Pero un chantaje agradable.

—Aioria si vas a empezar con lo mismo de ayer… de una vez te digo que mejor me voy…

—No, espera… es que…

—Es que nada… por alguna razón que desconozco tú estás buscando en mí algo que no encontrarás —Shaka empezaba a perder la cabeza, la manera en que lo miraba lo ponía nervioso, nunca antes se había enfrentado a algo similar y le daba miedo, no quería pasar de nuevo por otro episodio como el del día anterior en el que Aioria lo había intentado besar.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que yo busco? —preguntó molesto mientras daba un sorbo hasta casi la mitad del vaso.

—No Aioria… mi respuesta es no.

—¿No qué? ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

—Es asqueroso… y además no es de mi interés coleccionar amantes como tú.

—¿Asqueroso? ¿y por qué? ¿acaso no te gusto? —inquirió preocupado.

La desfachatez de Aioria era parte de su personalidad y aquello daba al traste con la paciencia de Shaka, mientras más se negaba más parecía Aioria dispuesto a seducirle… y no era el único, Milo lo había intentado, pero recibió la misma respuesta, era desleal, al menos Aioria estaba solo pero el escorpión iba tras Camus, o lo tenía ya consigo… aun así aquello no era un punto a favor de Aioria, molesto levanto el vaso y le dio un pequeño trago.

—No es cuestión de que me gustes o no… simplemente no me quiero liar con un hombre.

—¿Y con una mujer? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, cada respuesta dada le hacía tener más y más dudas.

—Tampoco…

—¿Por qué?

—Haces muchas preguntas…

—¿Qué tiene de malo? no te vas a condenar por ello… —Aioria se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a donde estaba Shaka tocando con prudencia uno de sus hombros desnudos, Shaka quitó el hombro al contacto como si Aioria le quemara. Fastidiado de su acoso se puso de pie, aún llevaba en la mano el vaso con vino, le enojaba que lo tratara así.

—Aioria el sexo no lo es todo, ¿qué caso tiene tener sexo sin saber lo que es amar? es la única diferencia entre los animales y los humanos… y sospecho que tú no sabes lo que ello significa.

—¿Entonces cómo puedes decir que es asqueroso si ni siquiera sabes lo que es? yo puedo mostrártelo… puedo enseñarte… y no desearás que nadie más te lo enseñe, nadie más que yo… —dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Sorprendido Shaka arqueó ambas cejas y la furia se apoderó de él, sin pensarlo dos veces le arrojó el contenido del vaso al rostro, el león furioso le agarró una muñeca sujetándolo con crueldad y atrayéndolo a la fuerza contra sí, lo volvió a besar y ante su sorpresa Shaka le dio una fuerte mordida haciendo que el labio inferior sangrara copiosamente.

—Me repugnas Aioria… me repugnan las personas que como tú desean las cosas fáciles.

—¿Fáciles? No te atrevas a hablarme de que yo quiero las cosas fáciles, porque créeme lo que menos he tenido en la vida son las cosas fáciles…

—No sé qué es lo que escondes pero deberías recapitular porque lo que traes dentro te está destruyendo —no soportó más estar ahí discutiendo con él, colocó el vaso vacío en la mesa con suavidad y lo dejó ahí solo, ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo, se fue escaleras abajo hasta su templo, afortunadamente Aioria no ocupaba el templo de Leo, porque de ser así, lo tendría muy cerca, tan cerca como para meterse a hurtadillas…

Aioria se había quedado de una pieza, confundido más que nunca y completamente decepcionado de sí mismo, las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus verdes ojos, de rabia, de frustración contenida, pero aguantó, Shaka tenía razón, estaba muriéndose por dentro por quien sabe qué y necesitaba reencontrarse a sí mismo… preparó una ligera maleta y se escabulló por los templos dispuesto a huir del Santuario… para siempre… se buscaría una nueva vida en otro lugar… casi corría por caminos ocultos porque sabía bien cuál era el castigo por huir… la muerte… muerto en vida…

¿Cuál era la diferencia?


	3. III La iluminación

**LA ILUMINACIÓN**

La mañana que siguió a la riña que había tenido con Aioria, Shaka escuchó de Akbar que éste se había marchado del Santuario, sin dejar una nota ni nada, simplemente había tomado una pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias y se había ido sin decir nada más.

—¿Sabes tú a dónde ha podido ir?

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo? —preguntó a su vez Shaka.

—No lo aseguro, solo lo pensé, puesto que parecían llevarse bien.

—¿Bien? no nos llevábamos precisamente bien… —ironizó—, y no, no sé a dónde se pudo haber metido.

—Aioros está como loco, imagínate, su hermano se ha dado a la fuga, aún no da parte para que lo busquen, pensamos que podría volver y mantendríamos en secreto este asunto, si no regresa pronto… Aioros mismo tendrá que decírselo al Patriarca y eso significaría la sentencia de muerte de Aioria… —comentó Akbar restando importancia, como si solo se tratara de una noticia vista en el periódico, Shaka palideció y se culpó a sí mismo, pensó que tal vez si no hubiese discutido con él, estaría ahí… sintió por primera vez la culpa…

—Seguro aparece antes de que sea necesario tomar medidas…

—¿Por qué pareces inquieto?

—Siempre me inquieta saber las cosas que les suceden a los demás.

Era evidente que Shaka mentía, y si no sabía dónde estaba Aioria, por lo menos si tenía una idea de que era lo que había pasado. El guerrero ario se marchó a meditar al jardín del templo de la Virgen, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, no se concentraba por que la culpa lo atormentaba.

—Buda… ¿por qué?… ¿por qué me siento así?… no ha sido mi culpa… él se enojó por que no accedí a lo que quería… ¿qué es lo que siento? No lo entiendo…

Nada… todo en silencio, ni una respuesta… pero eso era obvio, las respuestas solo estaban dentro de él…

—Lo sé… sé que te estoy preguntando una tontería, me siento culpable, tal vez si hubiera sido más amable… me preocupa.

Akbar escuchaba escondido, tratando de interpretar aquellas palabras, supuso que como lo pensaba Shaka sabía que había pasado pero no lo diría, suspiró y se marchó dejándolo solo.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Aioria seguía sin aparecer, en un principio Aioros estaba tan furioso que nadie osaba acercarse al templo de Sagitario, salvo Shura, pero conforme pasaban los días su ira se convirtió en preocupación y luego en desesperación. Era el tema de conversación de casi todos, y afortunadamente el Patriarca estaba en aquellos días fuera, de cualquier forma nadie se hubiera atrevido a irle con el cuento de que uno de los aspirantes se había marchado…

Shaka paseaba en el Pireo, había ido a comprar algunos inciensos para el templo, iba distraído cuando chocó con el italiano, con Cáncer, aquel sujeto tenía algo que no le agradaba, sus sentidos le decían que estuviese alerta, aunque solo era un chico un poco más grande que él.

—Shaka, ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó con cierta malicia.

—He venido por incienso ¿y tú? —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Estaba aburrido y vine a caminar, aquí uno se distrae a la fuerza, entre tanto bullicio se te olvida lo aburrido que es estar en el Santuario.

—¿Aburrido?

—Claro, ¿no te aburres? —dijo sorprendido.

—No… nunca.

—Bueno yo algunas veces salgo… a matar para distraerme… —comentó en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, era una broma… — comentó, aunque nada alejada de la realidad, a regañadientes ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso.

—Me pregunto si algún día regresará el cobarde de Aioria.

—¿Cobarde? Bueno a mí no me lo pareció…

—Es un bocón, decía mucho y mira, ha terminado por huir del Santuario.

—Eso es algo que no debería importarnos, quizá solo se ha tomado un respiro… —dijo Shaka en su tono apacible.

—Puede ser, aunque dicen que huyó por un oscuro asunto de amores masculinos… —comentó por primera vez Máscara sin parecer pretencioso, tal vez muy en el fondo él sabía lo que era sufrir por ello.

Shaka guardó silencio aunque le pareció interesante aquello, no hubiera sido muy decoroso preguntar más del asunto.

—Son solo rumores, nunca vi a Aioria tras alguien en particular, más bien tras muchos… —comentó con amargura.

—Dicen que estaba enamorado de Aioros, no lo sé, yo no podría decir si es verdad o no, es lo que he oído, y tal vez sea verdad… el amor masculino es algo oscuro, violento, porque los hombres somos violentos por naturaleza y ése además no era afeminado… —escupió con burla.

Shaka guardó silencio y siguió hasta su templo tratando de no pensar más… a veces pensar hacía daño.

Muchos kilómetros lejos de ahí…

Límite de Egipto frontera con Sudán…

Aioria había escapado por la noche, simplemente se limitó a correr por caminos ocultos hasta llegar al Pireo, no tenía mucho dinero consigo y ni siquiera podía pagarse el boleto del barco, así que mediante mañas se coló entre el equipaje de uno de los transbordadores que vio, de hecho el primero que vio, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde se dirigía, tenía en la mente la idea de ser una especie de trotamundos… así que ¿por qué no tomar el primer barco que viese?

No podía decir con exactitud cuántas horas estuvo ahí dormitando y paseando entre el equipaje, lo único que tenía en el estómago era un pedazo de pan, que afortunadamente había sacado del templo de Aioros… su hermano… seguro a esas horas estaba echando chispas…

En cuanto sintió que el barco tocaba tierra se escondió y cuando tuvo oportunidad salió de ahí… estaba en un puerto bastante concurrido, al principio se asustó, notaba que quienes lo miraban le seguían con la vista, debía sorprenderles ver a un chico tan joven con vestimenta griega y solo.

—¿En dónde demonios estoy? —dijo en voz alta, caminó un poco más y vio a donde había llegado… a Egipto.

Triste anduvo deambulando en las periferias del puerto, con el estómago vacío y los ánimos por los suelos, se sentía más solo y vacío que nunca.

Por la noche consiguió que otro griego que le había invitado la cena en una taberna le llevara gratis por el Nilo, así fue como se remontó por el Nilo, observando cada lugar y viendo pasar delante de él sus días y su vida, esperando quien sabe que, algo que le indicara cuál era el camino que debía tomar. Mientras más días pasaban más menguaba su fuerza hasta sentirse enfermo y decepcionado de sí mismo, pensó en Shaka, en lo mucho que le gustaba y en el rechazo que una vez más había sufrido.

Ya se había olvidado de sonreír, ya no recordaba lo que era eso, llegó al límite de Egipto, a Sudán, y ahí se bajó de la vieja embarcación en la que iba, se despidió de su amable guía y este le dio un poco de comida para el viaje que emprendería a pie.

—Espero que encuentres lo que has venido a buscar…—dijo.

—Yo también lo espero…

El sol en aquellos parajes era terrible, a menudo le quemaba inclemente y sentía la piel arder, la arena le hería los ojos y una maldita sed se apoderaba de él, no podía dejar de sentir seca la garganta por más agua que bebiera, y en medio de la nada había llegado a una pequeñísima aldea, ahí fue donde lo más sorprendente aún le aguardaba.

¿Cuál sería su aspecto que había causado tal lástima, que uno de los cazadores de la aldea se había apiadado de él? lo había instalado en una pequeña tienda y ahí se dedicó a pensar en su precaria situación, a veces salía y andaba paseando sin rumbo, a veces se quedaba ahí tendido deprimido entre este mundo y el otro, deseando más que nunca desaparecer. Así, se iba con aquellos hombres de caza, tomando las misiones más peligrosas y enfrentándose a animales que únicamente había visto en los libros, era arriesgado y la mayoría de los hombres le admiraban, porque era solo un adolescente y no le temía a nada… pero en realidad solo tentaba al peligro para que de una buena vez las Parcas se lo llevaran.

Un día un león empezó a asediar a los pobladores, atacaba de día o de noche, según su antojo y no tenía piedad, aquel animal era muchísimo más grande que cualquier león que hubiese visto jamás, el rugido de ese animal aterrorizaba hasta al más valiente… y nada lo asustaba, ni arma, ni hombre, ni el fuego… nada.

Aioria se había negado a darle caza, quizás en su interior también temía… aquella noche, ebrio de aquel aguamiel que le habían dado, salió del campamento, los que lo miraron juraban que tenía la mirada hueca, vacía… como la de los cadáveres que encontraban destrozados, nadie osó detenerlo pensando que era su fin si salía del campamento… y eso era, el fin, estaba buscando su propia muerte, no deseaba esperarla como buen guerrero… y fue cuando aquella bestia le vio… ahí estaba, parado delante de él, con el lomo levantado como dispuesto a saltar, Aioria se quedó sin aire, el alcohol se le bajo de la cabeza y sentía un entumecimiento, los miembros no le respondían y el sudor frío surcaba su frente… aquellos ojos brillantes y feroces no le perdían de vista, lanzó un rugido desgarrador, las poderosas fauces podían destrozar el cráneo de un adulto como cascarón de huevo. Algo en los ojos verdes de Aioria cambió, como si con aquel rugido hubiese despertado de un letargo y se sintió vivo de repente, no tenía armas y si bien pudo haberlo matado con uno solo de sus golpes no lo hizo… no era leal… aunque fuese un animal salvaje… era digno de una pelea en iguales condiciones.

El aprendiz de Leo empezó a rodearlo, como un mismo león, ambos se miraban fieros, sin perderse de vista esperando que alguno atacara, y fue aquel león gigantesco quien se abalanzó sobre el joven griego, cuerpo a cuerpo levantaban una nube de polvo, habían caído entre matorrales de espinas pero a ninguno le importaba… importaba saber que uno solo quedaría en pie… Aioria no tardo mucho tiempo en estar completamente herido y tambaleante y si había buscado su muerte en un principio, ahora no estaba dispuesto a abandonar este mundo, los ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban como el fuego, el león se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él… trató de estrangularlo pero era demasiado fuerte para zafarse de sus garras, así que en un intento arriesgado Aioria se prendió de su cuello hundiéndole los dientes a través de la gruesa piel hasta reventar la yugular, la sangre del león corrió por sus labios y por su piel, bañándolo, dándole un aspecto terrible, el animal rugió una vez más, de forma aterradora, y después se desplomó, el ateniense se levantó jadeante contemplando el cuerpo aún tibio del león y sonrió, por vez primera en mucho tiempo, se rio con tantas fuerzas que los cazadores que se habían escondido para ver la sanguinaria pelea, pensaron que se había vuelto loco.

—¡Lo he entendido Atenea!… no huiré más… soy capaz de enfrentar mis fantasmas y salir victorioso… ahora soy libre…

Gritó entre risas, los cazadores se acercaron a él para atender sus heridas, mientras uno de los cazadores cortaba un enorme colmillo de aquel león, lo engarzaron en oro y se lo dieron con un hilo de piel, como amuleto.

—Has liberado a esa bestia que con encono mataba… solo buscaba a uno igual que le diera libertad a su espíritu… y esa bestia ha liberado a su vez el tuyo que estaba cautivo dentro de tu cuerpo… ambos ahora son libres… este amuleto te protegerá y te recordara que eres un hombre libre… león Aioria… ahora son uno, son hermanos…—había dicho el chamán mientras le colocaba en el cuello el gigantesco colmillo.

Aioria empacó sus cosas dispuesto a remontarse por el Nilo una vez más y regresar a Grecia, tenía que retomar las riendas de su vida… ya no aceptaría un no y ya no se volvería por el camino…


	4. IV El despertar

**EL DESPERTAR**

Shaka no había conseguido dormir, pensaba en lo que Cáncer le había dicho, y si era así, se arrepentía de no haber sido más amable con Aioria, no sabía que estaba sufriendo y él lo había tratado tan mal, no era su culpa que hubiese huido, pero sí había sido el detonante… se había duchado con agua fría y se había vestido austero como siempre, salía casi de puntillas del templo.

—¿Adónde vas tan temprano Shaka?

—¡Maestro! discúlpeme, no he querido despertarlo… iba a dar un paseo por los campos de olivos, me siento particularmente inquieto y quería un poco de aire fresco —se disculpó.

—¿Seguro que eso te preocupa? —le preguntó Akbar un tanto incrédulo.

—Sí, maestro —susurró.

Se excusó e hizo una reverencia y se marchó a los campos de olivos… respirar el aire ahí era una experiencia, el olor que le envolvía era como para embotellarlo y tenerlo en casa, siempre dispuesto para cuando uno deseara sentirse libre, acariciaba las hojas tan preciadas para los griegos, un ruido le sobresalto, eran… ¿unos cascos de caballo?, se giró un poco hacía donde lo había escuchado, cada vez eran más próximos, con los ojos cerrados, trataba de ver con su cosmos de quien se trataba, pero no lograba distinguirlo, era una energía brillante y poderosa y no la reconocía, el caballo iba más cerca… hasta que estuvo casi sobre él, se asustó y no supo que hacer, una mano le golpeo suavemente en la nuca y se desvaneció… sintió que un brazo fuerte lo sujetaba y lo subía al caballo mientras se marchaban a galope…

Después de un rato volvió en sí, algo adolorado y aún mareado por el golpe en la nuca, había sido cosa de nada, pero tan certero que lo había desmayado en un segundo, abrió los ojos… los azules ojos color aguamarina y observó curioso… estaba en una cama… en una… ¿cabaña?… se sentó tratando de imaginarse en donde estaba y por qué…

—Bienvenido a la realidad Shaka… —una voz conocida.

—¿Aioria?… ¡Aioria!… ¿dónde te encontrabas? estábamos preocupados… ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿me has traído tú? —lanzó una pregunta tras otra.

—Calma… tantas preguntas… —dijo con una sonrisa completamente encantadora—. Has abierto los ojos… son hermosos, deberías mostrarlos más a menudo, privas de semejante belleza a todos… —se sentó en la cama y le ofreció un vaso con agua.

Shaka tomó el vaso y se puso colorado como un tomate, bajó la vista, aquellas maneras de Aioria lo ponían con los pelos de punta, levantó los ojos y notó que algo en él era diferente, desde su mirada hasta su sonrisa.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Ah… te refieres a las heridas… nada grave, un accidente —se encogió de hombros.

—No, me refiero a ti… has cambiado, pareces otro… hasta la energía que desprendes es diferente…

—Bueno… han pasado muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero… como tenemos tiempo de sobra, para qué precipitarse…

—Espera un momento… ¿has dicho tiempo de sobra? ¿de qué hablas?

—De que no te dejaré marchar hasta que no me des una oportunidad, al menos quiero que me conozcas y si no te gusta lo que soy te dejaré libre… y no te molestaré más… —aseguró.

Shaka abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido y observó que en verdad Aioria no mentía, se levantó confuso dispuesto a marcharse y si era preciso, pelear con Aioria, pero este fue más rápido y lo detuvo por la cintura cuando ya se disponía a irse a la puerta, él mismo abrió y salió llevando a Shaka…

—¡Basta Aioria! Me las vas a pagar, no puedes mantenerme aquí como rehén —le increpó.

-¡Si puedo! Ya lo estoy haciendo —le dijo sonriente.

—¡No! Maldito león cobarde… no quiero estar contigo te lo he dicho… —mientras pataleaba pero Aioria no lo soltó, tenía muchísima más fuerza física que ninguno de los caballeros dorados, salvo Aldebarán.

—¡Si quieres!… te soltaré, pero no huyas, es peligroso… —lo dejó en el piso y cuando Shaka iba a correr al lado contrario se detuvo… estaban en una cabaña que justo por detrás daba a un acantilado, Aioria le jaló del brazo.

—¿Adónde me has traído?

—No te asustes, estamos en Grecia, estamos en la frontera del Santuario, y si planeas correr como loco te perderás… este lugar está muy retirado de todo y los caminos son muchos, antes de que alguien te auxilie estarás probablemente muerto de inanición.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco? —le preguntó Shaka mirándole enfurruñado.

—Tú también lo eres…

—No me gustan los hombres…

—Tampoco las mujeres, porque nunca has estado ni con una ni con otro, ¿cómo sabes que te gusta?

—No es correcto… ni es algo que me interese, es banal —murmuró dando la vuelta decepcionado marchándose a la cabaña seguido de Aioria.

—¿Quién dice que es correcto y que no?

—…

—Siéntate, tienes que comer algo… por favor… no me obligues a amarrarte y darte la comida a fuerza —Shaka se sentó y observó a Aioria, se quedó pensando en lo que le había preguntado pero no respondió, guardó silencio, el león le había puesto delante un plato de alubias, un platillo que acostumbraban los griegos y una hogaza de pan, se quedó mirando sin tocar nada.

—¿Por qué me quieres a la fuerza?

—A la fuerza no, pero quiero que sepas como soy en realidad, te lo he dicho, y al menos así decidirás con justicia, me gustas mucho no te lo niego, pero no quiero una aventura nada más… y no acepto un no como respuesta.

—Los griegos tienen costumbres extrañas… homosexuales…

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo soy homosexual?

—¿Bisexual?

—Jajaja Shaka… ¿así llamas tú a los sentimientos?… ¿les pones etiquetas? ¿qué no amar es un sentimiento que viene desde lo más profundo de los seres… sin importar géneros? ¿acaso no es una esencia? —le refutó.

—Somos caballeros de Atenea, Aioria… no humanos comunes y corrientes.

—Pero también sentimos, dime una cosa, ¿has oído hablar del Sagrado Batallón de Tebas?

Shaka guardo silencio otra vez y se le quedó mirando a través del humeante plato que tenía delante de él.

-Sí, en los libros, era un ejército compuesto por ciento cincuenta parejas de amantes hombres, era muy feroz y temido en toda Grecia, Alejandro y Filipo II lo derrotaron —recitó, cual si de una lección de historia se tratase.

—Ahí tienes un ejemplo de amor masculino entre guerreros…

—Es una locura Aioria… perdiste la razón —rezongó.

—¿Sabes por qué eran tan temibles? —le preguntó.

—Porque al tener a sus amantes en batalla eran feroces, no estaban dispuestos a ser menos que su pareja y por ego peleaban hasta el final, con el ser amado ahí los amantes se verían motivados a luchar con arrojo, presumían su hombría…

—Tienes razón y no… ¿sabes que era lo que más les empujaba a pelear?

—…

-Que también le protegerían aún con su vida, con ello no sólo se aseguraba de salvar al amado sino también a la patria del oprobio de la derrota… como ves… el sentir amoroso no está peleado ni con los guerreros… no quiero hacerte cambiar de parecer solo quiero que entiendas un poco… no me digas nada… come.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando Aioria le hizo callar, bajo la vista nuevamente y pensó que lo había juzgado duramente, que efectivamente había mucho de Aioria que no conocía, sonrío ligeramente y comenzó a comer lo que tenía delante, no habló más, se sumergió en sus pensamientos y deseo no equivocarse pues estaban en juego muchas cosas.

Desde que lo había conocido no había platicado tanto con él, se dio cuenta que así como era latoso y descarado también era muy divertido y alegre que a menudo lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y chistes verdes, la noche cayo muy pronto y ya no se sentía tan molesto como en un principio, aunque si precavido, aún pensaba que podría ser una jugada de él.

—¿Adónde vas con eso? —preguntó al verlo con una manta en la mano.

—A dormir al piso.

—Hace frío y estás lastimado todavía… la cama es grande… además ¿qué tal si me decido a escapar? Así estarás seguro que no me iré… —bromeó un poco.

—No escaparías, lo sé… —los ojos de Aioria miraban divertidos y una vez que Shaka se acostó pegado a una orilla Aioria hizo lo mismo, era extraño era estar así. De pronto Shaka acaricio uno de sus brazos.

—¿Aioria?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿yo tuve que ver? —los ojos azules de Shaka se encontraron con los ojos del león, mirando con vivacidad, una de sus manos tomó vida propia y acaricio sus varoniles cejas, una de ellas llevaba una herida pequeña.

—Necesitaba encontrarme a mí mismo y me abriste los ojos…

—Me sentía culpable… —admitió el rubio.

—No tenías por qué, yo he sido un idiota y no niego que seguiré siendo un idiota y teniendo arrebatos… pero al menos ya sé qué clase de idiota soy…

—Me agrada la clase de idiota que eres… —comentó bajito mientras lentamente se le acercaba, acarició su rostro varonil, tras ellos escuchaban las olas del mar romperse en el acantilado, fue Aioria quien se acercó más hasta besarlo, esta vez Shaka no se quitó y se entregó a aquel beso, descubriendo sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados, nunca antes había besado unos labios y menos así, el rostro le ardía y tenía curiosidad por saber que seguía, ¿qué se hacía después?… ¿qué se sentía ser tratado así? ¿por otro hombre?… eso lo asustó pero en vez de retraerse le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se entregó con más arrojo.

—Aioria…

—¡ABRAN LA CONDENADA PUERTA! —habían gritado sobresaltándolos, afuera algunos soldados del Santuario aguardaban.

Aioria suspiró como sabiendo que eso pasaría y se sentó en la cama arreglándose la ropa, Shaka le jaló de la mano.

—No…

—Shaka, ya sabía que me había metido en un lío gordo cuando me escapé, así que no tengo más que enfrentarlo… —Le acaricio la mejilla y luego el pequeño punto en su frente.

—Aioria, escapar está penado con la muerte…

—No me matarán, te lo aseguro…

—Aioria… no abras…

—Te meteré en problemas, tranquilo, vienen por mí a ti no te harán nada, te lo prometo…

Se soltó de Shaka y caminó hasta la puerta donde uno de los soldados le dio un golpe fuerte con algo en la cabeza, cayó de rodillas sangrando.

—Él no tiene nada que ver… —alcanzó a decir el griego.

—¡Aioria! ¡Maldita sea!... —exclamó el otro.

—Venimos por los dos, solo que a él lo llevamos a los templos y a ti al calabozo por sedición y luego ya sabes que te espera… —comentó con sorna uno de los soldados.

Otro golpe y el león cayó desplomado al piso.


	5. V Nirvana

**NIRVANA**

Los guardias le habían llevado a rastras, casi como un embalaje de basura, el cabello castaño del ateniense colgaba por su rostro tinto en sangre, aunque trataba de abrir los ojos no podía, le pesaban lo indecible, los párpados pesaban tanto como si de ellos estuviese colgada una bella ánfora votiva.

Alcanzó a ver al rubio que farfullaba algo, pero tampoco distinguía que era lo que decía. Su voz se perdía entre sus pensamientos, entre los recuerdos, deseaba decir tantas cosas pero ahora todo parecía desvanecerse. Sus propios recuerdos pasaban volando por delante y en un instante se vio cuando intentó tontamente seducir a su propio hermano, su rechazo, Saga… lo recordaba aunque no recordaba exactamente qué era lo que tenía que ver en sus memorias, luego vio a Shura con Aioros, a Milo, a su amigo… luego a Mu y su mirada cristalina, inocente, a Shaka, su belleza y paciencia infinita… sus miedos y sus rencores pasaban como un torbellino que le arrastraba hasta dejarle sin aliento.

La herida sangrante en la cabeza le punzaba.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba dentro de un calabozo oscuro y frío, cubierto de sudor, tirado en el piso, la tierra suelta se adhería a su piel morena, la sangre estaba encostrada, seca. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, a donde tenía un golpe que le estaba masacrando.

Se incorporó apoyado en los codos, alcanzó con la mano lo que traía colgando en el pecho: el colmillo del león que había matado en la sabana africana, recordó porque estaba ahí, recordó que ahora tenía el valor, valor para tomar la vida como viniese, para seguir adelante, pasara lo que pasara.

Escuchó la voz de Aioros en la lejanía, luego el inconfundible sonido de sus pisadas apresuradas, y podía imaginar que estaba furioso, en un santiamén lo tenía ahí, del otro lado de los barrotes, de momento le contemplaba aliviado con aquellos ojos verdes, de un verde más pardo que el suyo, después frunció el ceño y su hermoso rostro de escultura se deformó en un gesto de ira contenida.

—Ya estarás contento ¿no, Aioria?... —se aferró a uno de los barrotes—. Sabes que la deserción se paga con la vida…

—Lo sé, perfectamente —contestó el griego levantándose y observándolo sin amilanarse—. Si ese es mi castigo…

—¡No me jodas! No me salgas con esa estupidez, no te entrené todo este tiempo para ver cómo te atravesaban con una maldita lanza, no perdí mi tiempo contigo… ¡No me vengas ahora con una estúpida línea de Eurípides en donde aceptas tu trágico destino! —le gritó fuera de sí.

Aioria bajó la vista no sabiendo que decirle, porque cualquier excusa o disculpa que diera, sonaría a algo completamente peregrino después de sus audacias. Aioros le sacó de su ensimismamiento golpeando los barrotes.

—No te quedes ahí callado, ¿dime qué mierda vas a hacer? ¡todo se ha ido por el caño!... Alcibíades se queda corto en comparación contigo…

—La respuesta más acertada sería continuar hasta obtener la armadura dorada…

—Eso, si es que te perdonan la vida, porque ¿sabes qué? no voy a intervenir por ti, tú solo te metiste en esto, tú vas a tener que salir —puntualizó dejándolo ahí.

Aioria simplemente suspiró, era cierto, en adelante iba a tener que hacerse responsable de sus propias decisiones.

Días, pasaba los días ahí en el encierro, aburrido, harto, así que ocupaba su tiempo en hacer ejercicio hasta cansarse, hasta caer agotado y dormir, sólo de esa manera evitaba volverse loco entre esas paredes y los barrotes. De su situación no sabía nada, sólo que estaba detenido ahí hasta que el Patriarca enviase por él para emitir su juicio al respecto.

Hasta Milo se había escapado un día para verlo, sin embargo, al que más deseaba ver… de ese no sabía nada, no había sabido nada desde el día en el que los encontraron en las afueras del Santuario, se preguntaba qué había sucedido con él.

No fue hasta el quinto día que se apareció por ahí mientras él estaba sentado con las piernas encogidas y los brazos sobre las rodillas, contemplaba la poca luz que entraba por la ventanilla que se encontraba arriba de la celda.

Shaka pudo contemplar la belleza de ese adolescente igual que él, sus cabellos desordenados, ondulados, su piel de bronce, el perfil perfecto que reflejaba la luz, tenía el aspecto que seguramente tendrían los hijos de los dioses con los mortales, ese aire perfecto divino y frágil humano. Estaba prohibido acercarse a esa zona, sobre todo para los aprendices, sin embargo se las había ingeniado para colarse.

El ateniense fue el primero en volverse, cuando lo vio ahí de pie todo se había detenido, incluso el mismo viento.

Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos del todo, sus hermosos ojos en donde cualquier reflejo podía maximizarse.

Se puso en pie, se bifurcaba en dos acciones paralelas: la de contemplarlo ahí en toda su magnificencia y la de acercarse para tratar de tocar esa divinidad que mantenía su memoria en una cárcel de puñales filosos.

Cerca de los barrotes sacó la mano para tocar su mejilla, un toque suave, de esos que si no se tenía el cuidado, todo explotaría como burbujas de jabón.

El rubio se quedó quieto, cerró los ojos simplemente para sentir el tacto de sus dedos, íntimo, torturado de deseo incumplible que le había hecho sentir el griego en ese periodo de tiempo relativamente corto, era la fuerza y la luz que desprendía Aioria, era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, y aún con toda la confusión que tenía encima y un dolor agarrado a sus huesos y su carne, que él no sabía de donde venía… con todo, le gustaba, le gustaba como un humano único, irrepetible.

—Lo que hiciste… —susurró Shaka.

—Ya no hay vuelta de hoja… —sonrió—. Me preguntaba si estarías bien.

—Lo estoy, al menos mejor que tú, eso es un hecho —declaró firme, regresándole la sonrisa.

—Soy mala influencia, empiezas a meterte a hurtadillas a estos lugares… —dijo Aioria en son de broma.

Shaka frunció el ceño en un gesto interrogante.

—¿Lo eres?

—No lo sé… supongo que sí —suspiró.

—Sal de aquí, sea lo que sea que te diga el Patriarca, obedece y cierra la boca por una vez en tu vida…

—No está en mi naturaleza, así como no está en la tuya dejar de ser un terco.

El rubio sonrió tímidamente y se marchó de ahí, antes, Aioria alcanzó a tocar los dedos de su mano brevemente, sólo por sentir su piel y saberle real.

Dos días después se llevó acabo la audiencia con el Patriarca, con las manos encadenadas como criminal, de rodillas y delante también de Aioros. Shion le lanzó una perorata intensa sobre los valores, sobre su falta de seriedad, sobre el poco interés que demostraban los nuevos pupilos hacia lo que realmente significaba convertirse en caballero de Atenea, para luego seguir con una interminable lista de las faltas cometidas por él en tal vez los últimos seis años, se estaba poniendo histórico más que histérico.

—Así que tal parece que tenemos un _agogé _lleno de críos en vez de aprendices… por ello es que desde el tiempo del mito…

Y luego dejó de oír, sólo escuchaba la voz dentro de sí, que le decía que él realmente quería convertirse en un caballero de la orden dorada, que no quería ver más sufrimiento… que no estaba dispuesto a otra cosa que no fuera eso, pelear por la justicia.

—…por ello una falta de semejante gravedad conlleva consigo la pena de muerte… —dictaminó con voz grave el Sumo Pontífice del Santuario, a lo que Aioros suspiró sin poderlo evitar, pero guardó silencio tal como lo había prometido, no iba a interceder por él—. Hay algo que me llama la atención y eso es… ¿por qué volviste?

—Porque no deseaba huir de mi destino… sólo… necesitaba encontrar razones…

—Razones ¿para qué? menuda broma, y cuando estés en medio de una batalla si te asalta la duda ¿marcharás para buscar "razones"? —arrojó Shion la palabra como si se tratase de un taco.

—No, eso no…

—Aioros, creo que aquí hay un claro ejemplo de que si falla el alumno, eso es porque falla el maestro, me queda la horrorosa duda de si realmente eres la persona indicada para entrenar a tu propio hermano, y me sigo preguntando como es que escapó delante de tus ojos… —su mirada se empequeñeció, hasta que los ojos eran un par de ranuras que sopesaban las reacciones del caballero de Sagitario.

—Fue un descuido de mi parte, es cierto —admitió el griego aceptando su culpa.

—Después hablaremos de ello y de ciertas ausencias tuyas en el templo del centauro —declaró firme, haciendo que el ojiverde bajara la vista haciendo una breve reseña mental de una serie de situaciones un tanto pornográficas entre él, Shura y Saga.

—Como indique, _Strategos_.

El resultado: escarnio público en el Coliseo, veinte azotes y un periodo de prueba en el cuál cada cosa, cada detalle, cada palabra, contaría para decidir si Aioria se convertiría en un digno sucesor de Leo.

Delante de algunos de los caballeros dorados, sus aprendices, y del mismo Sumo Pontífice, Aioria de rodillas recibió uno a uno los azotes sin emitir un solo grito, aunque el dolor le laceraba la piel, le desgarraba la carne y le dolía inconfesablemente, sin embargo aguantó estoico mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y ahogando los gritos con breves gemidos.

El espectáculo sangriento no era divertido, todos guardaban silencio, Milo se preguntaba cómo diablos era capaz de resistir, él mismo tal vez hubiese soportado siete golpes decentemente, en el resto habría perdido la compostura, admiraba eso de él, su fuerza, su voluntad y su terquedad, aunque esa última le molestaba.

Al final lo habían llevado a rastras a las casas de recogimiento que estaban separadas de los doce templos dorados, ahí sería brevemente atendido en sus heridas por el personal capacitado para ello y pasaría un tiempo de saneamiento en el cuál su única obligación sería purificar cuerpo y espíritu para regresar y pelear por la diosa, era un proceso de purga y renacimiento, por el que casi todos antaño habían pasado, el clarificar sus sentidos y concentrarse en su único y puro objetivo: el ser los guerreros justos que la infanta Atenea esperaba, sólo que él, tendría que llevarlo a cabo una segunda vez con el cuerpo completamente molido.

Siete días después estaba listo para volver al Refugio e incorporarse.

Las costras en su espalda le recordaban constantemente el proceso que había tenido que atravesar, la expiación de sus pecados, pero de todos esos pecados cometidos, de todas esas injurias, había una sola de la que no se arrepentía, existía una que experimentaba, una donde no existía la liberación del espíritu.

Lo vivido tendrá que ser reinventado para lograr su supervivencia, felicidad paradisiaca en donde se está atado a un encantamiento dentro del reino amado.

No lo había visto desde entonces, alcanzó a atisbar que estaba ahí en el Coliseo, pero, luego ya no supo más de él.

Esa noche cuando volvió, después de enfrentarse a su propio hermano y tener que escuchar la reprimenda nuevamente, se fue a la humilde habitación que ocupaba en el templo de Sagitario, esperó… esperó hasta que Aioros durmió, y luego escapó, el hecho de salir a hurtadillas bastó para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

No caminó demasiado, subió al siguiente templo, al templo de la Virgen.

Por aquellos días, Shaka se había convertido ya en el caballero dorado de Virgo, derrotando a Akbar, su maestro, estaba enterado gracias a la bocaza de Milo, pensó que uno siempre podía contar con Milo para saber cualquier detalle, hasta los que no se necesitaban saber, agradecía que los detalles mutuos, los que se confesaban ellos dos, esos no los divulgaba, tenía esa delicadeza, y tenía la espantosa costumbre de también echárselos en cara cuando se enfadaba.

Se adentró al templo en penumbra, algunas lámparas de aceite iluminaban el lugar, lo cual le pareció un tanto anacrónico, contaban con electricidad y sin embargo, varios templos tenían esa peculiaridad, la de tener los soportes para las teas, o bien sus propios dueños se empecinaban en utilizar lámparas de ese tipo, tal vez era que todo en ellos, hasta la misma orden, era anacrónica.

Estaba ahí, lo sentía, era momento de finiquitar también ese asunto, de otra manera, no podría continuar.

Frunció el ceño, no le veía por ningún lado, incluso, osado, se aventuró a entrar sin anunciarse, pasó por el sitial en forma de loto, aquel en donde solía sentarse a meditar, primero Akbar, luego Shaka, tocó con los dedos un pétalo y siguió hacia adentro, a la zona privada, nunca había estado ahí, pero sentía por donde tenía que ir con exactitud.

Shaka sabía que iría, que lo buscaría, eso por descontado. Nada pasaba desapercibido ante él, o casi nada.

Le salió al paso, se quedó quieto percibiendo su cosmos, su energía vital, y así con los ojos cerrados, podía detectar la luz en sus puntos estelares, cada constelación de Leo brillaba en su cuerpo, brillaba de una forma distinta, menos turbia, la energía era pura, algo dentro de Aioria había cambiado de muchas maneras.

Ambos estaban quietos, sopesando la situación, sin ceder ni moverse.

—Me alegra y me sorprende que estés aquí… —dijo Shaka.

—¿Te sorprende por qué creíste que no lo lograría? ¡Por Zeus Victorioso, Shaka!

—Sí, por una parte me preguntaba si serías capaz de superar las consecuencias de tus actos mundanos…

—¡Mundanos!... —repitió casi indignado.

Y antes de que Shaka le diera otra respuesta fastidiosa e incomprensible se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, selló los labios de él con un beso exaltado, paso a paso caminaba con él empujándolo al interior de la habitación de la que había salido. El rubio se encontraba absorto, no protestaba porque no podía hacerlo, no se alejaba porque no quería, fue muy consciente de que su cuerpo parecía notar el toque del griego como algo agradable, aunque no tenía idea de qué era agradable para su propio cuerpo, no había prestado atención a esos detalles, al menos no físicos, si estaba seguro de que era algo afable.

Estaba ahí y no estaba.

Aioria acarició la lengua del otro, con suavidad, sin llevar la prisa que normalmente llevaba, exploraba, se adentraba para luego salir y lamer sus labios, el otro se estremeció, uno de sus brazos morenos acabó abrazado a su cintura para atraerlo. La cercanía reconciliaba fuerzas opuestas integrándolas en una sola unidad, ya no había antagonismos.

El griego abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver en donde se encontraba, aquella habitación estaba llena de cojines, cojines de muchos tamaños, colores, texturas, toda la habitación, no había muebles, ni sillas, ni mesa, ni cama… todo lo que había, incluso a sus pies, eran cojines, unos apilados, otros regados… todo eran aquellos cuadriláteros de tela lisa y con dibujos o bordados que se tendían a sus pies en una visión surrealista, algo le decía que ese lugar era donde Shaka dormía, cuando decidía hacerlo, una lámpara de aceite por aquí y otra por allá, era todo.

Lentamente, tortuoso casi, lo acostó entre aquel mar de cojines, tocaba, besaba, acariciaba, él otro se dejaba hacer con complaciente entrega, merced de esa dádiva y conquista, Shaka salía de las facultades sensibles del hombre y de la naturaleza contemplativa acorde con ellas, pero aguardaba algo, una realización última: la única suerte posible de vida.

Una dimensión única, translucida de placer.

Desnudo y expuesto, pero a pesar de ello, no se sentía incómodo, el estado natural de su cuerpo cubierto de piel únicamente, le parecía cómodo, su sexo entre sus piernas había despertado hacia varios minutos atrás, como un salto en el círculo de fuego, en la hoguera que Aioria había iniciado, a la que él le había llevado.

Acariciaba, sin saber cómo hacerlo, la piel morena de él, pronto se dio cuenta de que no había reglas, ni indicaciones, que allá donde tocara todo era tibio y que la cercanía piel contra piel le era imposible de describir pero muy fácil de evocar.

Los labios y lengua de Aioria encontraban caminos no transitados, se perdía en ese cuerpo de piel blanca, en ese cuerpo delgado pero exquisitamente estético, con los músculos definidos aunque todavía para ambos restaba seguir madurando, pero ese espectáculo… justo ese… el del cuerpo delgado tendido entre cojines… ese le perseguiría a Aioria toda la vida, incluso sería justo decir, que después de ella.

Y luego, luego la boca del griego entre sus piernas, llenando sus labios con todo lo que iba encontrando a su paso, eso bastó para que un gemido escapara de sus labios y arqueara el cuerpo.

Subía de nueva cuenta para encontrarse con la estampa del cabello rubísimo de Shaka extendido, la casi inocencia de sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados, dibujados con las pestañas tupidas; tocó su perfil con el dedo índice.

—Abre los ojos… —susurró el ateniense.

—No…

—Ábrelos, quiero verte con los ojos abiertos… ya habrás hecho algo peor que abrirlos…

Ante esa sinceridad propia de él, no pudo menos que admitir que tenía razón, mucho peor era estar ahí entregándose a placeres mundanos con tal cooperación como lo estaba haciendo, entonces los abrió… sus ojos azul aguamarina contemplaron los verde esmeralda de su compañero, contemplaron su piel morena, el ligero rubor rosado en sus mejillas, su cuerpo perfecto, todo… contemplaba todo extasiado, se vio a sí mismo tendido debajo de él, con las piernas abiertas, y en medio de estas, él… y al subir la vista saltó a sus ojos en pleno reconocimiento la erección firme del ateniense, su mano se dirigió ahí para tocarlo, le daba curiosidad, curiosidad de notar el placer en otro cuerpo que no fuese el suyo, recorrió con los dedos el cuerpo cavernoso notando la tensión de Aioria, luego cuando lo acuno en su mano y siguió acariciando sin perder detalle de su cuerpo y de su rostro, el otro gimió, le dejó hacer, experimentar.

Sus labios pronto se encontraron en un beso ardiente, mientras las manos de uno y de otro se perdían, se arremolinaban, en un instante, con la poca experiencia que tenía en ese tipo de encuentros Aioria encontró el punto exacto de una muralla infranqueable hasta ahora… desgarró… entró lentamente, sufriendo el rechazo inicial que casi sentía que le iban a arrancar el miembro de la fuerza con la que su amante estaba apretando, gimió de dolor más que de placer, se quedó quieto, ambos estaban observándose, un respiro.

El vaivén lentamente, las puertas del placer, poco a poco ambos compaginaban en ese ritmo vertiginoso de sus propias emociones y del significado de lo que pasaba: el griego apoyado en un brazo lo penetraba a la par que una de sus manos acariciaba el sexo del otro, el indio gemía brevemente y mantenía los ojos abiertos, esta vez observando la unión de ambos y como Aioria entraba y se perdía en el interior de su cuerpo, sin excluir del todo cierta desvergüenza y humillación de su estado pasivo.

Pero le gustaba, le gustaba lo que sucedía, lo que hacía, lo que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras permanecía arqueado contra el cuerpo del aspirante de Leo escucho unos gemidos profundos, desaforados, casi desgarrados, se sobresaltó… no había nadie más en el templo, sólo ellos… y luego entendió… esos gemidos de placer inaudito eran los suyos, los suyos mientras experimentaba un orgasmo por primera vez, un poco después sintió la fuerza de la embestida última de su amante que gemía y se desplomaba despacio encima de su cuerpo.

Con las yemas de los dedos recorría su espalda morena cubierta de costras producidas por los verdugones de los azotes, muchas cosas pasaba ahora por la mente de los dos, para uno era el placer descubierto y una velada culpa por ello, para el otro, la espera que llegaba a su fin después de un largo proceso de morir y nacer.

Aioria dormía plácidamente, calmo, como nunca lo estaba, él no dormía, lo contemplaba ahí tendido entre sus muchos cojines, de todos lados, de todas partes, de lugares inhóspitos, le gustaban, era tal vez su único pecado: coleccionar esos objetos porque le gustaba su aspecto y ahora… ya no estaba seguro de que ese fuera su único pecado, ahora sus dos pecados estaban ahí, los cojines y Aioria.

Sonrió tímidamente, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo… y hasta cuándo.

Aioria fue de los últimos en obtener la armadura dorada, por lo que había hecho antes, como castigo, como recuerdo humillante de su escapada, lo cual había surtido el efecto deseado, se sentía francamente humillado.

Después de unos cuantos cigarros y unos muchos vasos de vino sin aguar para celebrar, Aioria se despedía de Milo, ante sus protestas enérgicas y sus comentarios sobre el maleficio, que según él, representaba el marsellés.

—Será mi perdición Aioria… lo sé…

—Estás exagerando como siempre… —contestó el león.

—No, yo sé que estoy perdido… Camus Etienne Valois, es su nombre completo… lo leí en… —se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo—, lo leí en un relicario que estaba sobre su cómoda.

—¿Husmeabas? qué pésimo hábito el tuyo… —bromeo el griego.

—No, idiota, estaba simplemente ahí… por cierto… ¿a dónde vas? hace días que te haces el desaparecido.

—Con alguien que me interesa…

—¿Más que yo? —preguntó sugestivo el melio.

—¡Por favor! por supuesto que más que tú… tienes boca de bucanero, un genio de los mil carajos y ciertamente no eres nada delicado, amigo mío…

—¿Quién es?

—El de la sexta casa…

—Ummm… Shaka, vaya… pero igual no te engañes, acabará mandándote a desenterrar la primer Troya antes de que decida quedarse contigo.

—Muy gracioso, pedazo de animal.

Marchó dejando a Milo riendo como loco en su templo, él mismo se tuvo que reír del mal chiste del melio, sólo que Milo olvidó que fue lo que Aioria le había dicho y de quién, no podía recordar quién era el que le interesaba a su mejor amigo. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era un nombre: Camus Etienne Valois.

El griego llegó al templo de Virgo, encontró a Shaka sentado en flor de loto, meditando. Se acercó hasta él, hasta estar enfrente, su aspecto era impecable así como estaba vistiendo la armadura dorada de Leo, un halo de luz le rodeaba y desprendía un magnetismo capaz de robarle el aire a cualquiera.

—¿Vienes a presumir? —le lanzó inmediatamente.

—No…

—¿Entonces?

—Vengo a hacer una libación…

—¿Una libación? Te equivocaste de lugar, lamento decirte.

—No, yo vengo a hacer una libación a Afrodita Urania y luego a ofrendarle…

—Afrodita de los Cielos… —dijo.

La esmeraldas brillantes de Aioria le contemplaban intensamente, se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró.

—De los cielos, como a los que te voy a llevar… —le dijo arrastrando las palabras en griego haciéndolas sonar como una sonata erótica previa a lo que venía.

Shaka enrojeció, deseo fervientemente transgredir su esquema de realidad y mantener el tiempo detenido, sólo un poco más… sólo un atisbo más antes de dejar sus apegos… un poco más antes de dejar el Samsara y alcanzar el Nirvana…

**FIN**


	6. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Despertó de golpe con los cabellos rubios pegados al rostro, respirando agitado, casi jadeando, el corazón le latía con fuerza, casi se le desbocaba como un caballo salvaje, las perlas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes y luego por el cuello.

Se llevó la mano hacia al frente y se volvió para ver al griego a su lado, él dormía, casi tierno, con esa clase de expresión que seguramente tuvo cuando era un niño: de paz y de inocencia, su mano tocó sus cabellos ondulados, castaños, hechos un lío.

—Entiendo, Buda… —susurró.

Llevaba días teniendo el mismo sueño, no lo comprendía del todo, no hasta ahora: en él veía una inminente destrucción del mundo físico, de la Tierra, veía el inmenso poder de Atenea, veía seres poderosos, no eran los Titanes a los que antaño se habían enfrentado, no… eran otros seres, de mayor oscuridad… y luego, veía a Aioria, lo veía sufriendo, lloraba, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro hermoso, su rostro de pieza de arte, lloraba ante una puerta, la golpeaba impotente… no soportaba su sufrimiento… supo que tenía que dejarlo ir… de otra manera el sufriría lo indecible.

Aunque doliera… era el momento…

De cualquier forma Aioria encontraría otras formas de llenar los espacios vacíos, como ya lo hacía, con Milo, con mujeres, con lo que fuese… él era fuerte, era un alma sólida, y un buen hombre, con costumbres ciertamente licenciosas, pero un buen hombre al final de cuentas.

Se agachó para besarle en la mejilla, el adolescente había crecido convirtiéndose en un adulto de belleza arrebatadora, algo le inquietaba: eso era el hecho de que jamás pudo penetrar en un recuerdo que tenía bloqueado, era como si alguien lo hubiese borrado a propósito, era algo que tenía que ver con su hermano, con el verdadero motivo de su huida, tiempo atrás, y era algo siniestro que había ocurrido una noche lluviosa cuando Mu de Aries lo encontró, mojado, cubierto por una toalla y casi en estado catatónico.

Temía por ese recuerdo, temía por el día en el que recordara…

Sin embargo, Aioria, pese a todo había demostrado ser fuerte, su valentía, su espíritu, eso… tendría que ser lo que le levantara una y otra vez, no importaba lo que ocurriera… él seguiría adelante…

Se vistió para caminar ducharse con agua fría, después, caminó hacia el sitial de loto y se preparó para meditar, del punto de su frente, símbolo de iluminación, el urna brillaba.

Era el momento de optar por la soledad y purgar el sufrimiento, sin que ello implicara una visión negativa o derrotista ante el mundo. Se trata de persistir, se trata de sobreponerse.

—Sobreponerse… se hallan incluidas las dos notas calificadoras de la existencia humana: la ineludibilidad del fracaso y el reclamo de un mantenerse incólume el corazón… ahora lo sé, Buda…

El adiós, cuando él se lo dijo, que no más, que no había interés alguno ni necesidad de ese apego, mintió, mintió para alejarlo, y aunque Aioria se negó y trató de desdecirlo… acabó aceptando los argumentos de Shaka acerca de que un ser divino como lo era él, estaba más allá de cualquier placer o vicio humano, acabó por saber que una vez más estaba experimentando la _nekya_, la muerte simbólica, el descenso más oscuro y originario de la interioridad, apretó los puños y se fue, se fue para no volver.

—Una vez más estoy sin tierra firme… —dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su templo.

Todo era una ironía, la ironía de su propia vida, el corazón se le quemaba, ardiendo en el crisol de oro, ama, desea y se muere consumido.

Muchas veces, muchos días, muchos años después, Aioria continuó llevando de vez en vez, a escondidas, a ese templo donde aprendió y perdió, al sexto recinto zodiacal, cojines, de colores, de texturas, iba y los dejaba en la habitación, perdidos entre otros muchos, pensaba que Shaka tal vez no se enteraba, no lo notaba, pero siempre lo hacía, sabía cuándo él, el amante griego, había estado ahí, reconocía uno nuevo entre su amplia y enferma colección, era su manera de asestar un golpe más sobre él, o quizás era su manera de decirle que no le había olvidado, a pesar de todo… él lo siguió haciendo…

Agradecimientos especiales:

A todas aquellas personas que siguieron esta historia que comenzó en el 2006, gracias por su paciencia, por sus palabras de aliento, por sus ánimos y por sus muchas muestras de interés así como sus entusiastas mensajes que me hicieron llegar a lo largo de estos siete años. Para todos ustedes, mi profundo agradecimiento. Concluyo al fin este ciclo para continuar con otras historias y otras aventuras. Gracias NR, por tu fidelidad y por tus bellas palabras. Gracias IGR por tus brillantes ideas, y por tus cojines.

18 de junio 2013


End file.
